Tell Me
by Military Mechanic
Summary: There are few things that can truly and completely fluster Weevil. Without fail, Mako Tsunami manages to embody every single element of those few things, all combined into one irritating mass of a fisherman. Why Rex insists on being friends with him, Weevil will never know.


A/N: This pairing is taking over my life. And I don't want help. I just want more people to ship it, because I want to read a good fic for them too! -cries- As always, promoing my sister over on tumblr. (twoheadedkingrex - go check her out)

* * *

"So?" asks Mako, dropping down into one of the empty seats at Weevil's table. He's got a silly grin on his face, like he knows something that he shouldn't.

It takes a lot of effort for Weevil to keep staring at the textbook on earth science that he's holding. Mako, as the young entomologist-in-training has learnt, never talks to him unless he either wants to tell him something that he shouldn't, or pester him over something that he has no business knowing about.

The silence doesn't deter the fisherman, who crosses his arms on top of the library table. Mako leans forward slightly, trying to get closer to Weevil without getting in swatting range. Just because the boy isn't prone to physical violance doesn't mean that he's stupid enough to take that chance.

"So?" repeats Mako, eagerly.

This time, Weevil purses his lips together and looks at the tanned boy over the top of his book. From the look on Mako's face and the fact that he hasn't just blurted something out and then run off, Weevil decides that this isn't something that the other boy will just keep at it until he's humored.

"What do you want, Tsunami?" questions Weevil, voice dry. He arches one eyebrow as he speaks, too, just so that it's perfectly clear that he isn't enjoying being interrupted.

"Did you and Rex do it yet?" blurts Mako - and, man, can Weevil's face go red!

Blushing isn't something that Weevil does a lot of. Not a lot can make him flustered enough to actually blush, even if more than a few things are uncomfortable for him to talk about. In most cases, he just get angry. Mad. Furious. Snaps and lashes and protects himself because, darnit, he has no need to be weak.

Right then? He's angry, yes, but there is also no hiding the sheen of embarressment that is steadily creeping up the back of his neck and tainting his face scarlet.

"Ex-excuse me?" yelps Weevil, lowering the book so that he can look straight at the other student.

Mako just narrows his eyes, as though if he stares hard enough all of the answers will come spilling out. "Well?"

"Th-that is _none_ of your business!" snaps Weevil, and the anger is taking over quickly, just like it always does. "Now go away! Some of us actually came to college to learn things, not just party like imbeciles."

"Tch, that's rude. I get straight A's, y'know!" protests Mako, and Weevil isn't sure whether to believe the claim or not. "Besides, I think it's totally my business. Me and Rex are best friends, after all."

Weevil snorts slightly, still trying to fight down the blush. "I hardly doubt that Rex considers an ignoramous like you to be his best friend. Especially as you cannot even seem to keep your mouth shut when the moment really calls for it."

There's silence for a moment, and then Mako stands up.

"Just for that, I'm going to go ask Rex if you guys have done it yet." he says, looking down at the shorter man. "We both know that _he'll_ tell me."

And, dear Lord, Weevil knows that's the truth. Rex is almost physically encapable of keeping anything that should remain private a secret. In fact, the more personal the matter, the more likely he is to spill it to the world.

And if there's one thing that Weevil will not allow, it's facts about _his_ personal life floating around the entire college campus; the fact that the two actually hadn't done anything of the sort as of yet didn't even matter to him.

Unlike the other times that Mako had been involved, Weevil didn't take his time standing up and putting up his book, nor did he simply walk out of the library. This wasn't like before, when it had been a tidbit of information about his current boyfriend revealed to him. This was _bigger_ than that.

Slapping his book shut, Weevil dropped it onto the table and pushed his chair back. The legs scraped against the library floor, and the librarian scowled in his direction, but Weevil was already scurrying out of the room and down the hall. Mako was further ahead of him but, through some sheer stroke of luck, he manages to catch up and then duck around the other man.

Weevil gets to Rex's dorm just a few moments before Mako. He doesn't even bother to close the door, just streaks over to where Rex is sprawled on his bed and smoking a ciggerate; and it's just that, not a joint, because Weevil has learnt how to tell the scents apart with just a sniff.

"I swear to God, if you say one word to him then I will gouge your stomach out with your own archeology tools!" snaps Weevil, jabbing a finger at the surprised male's chest.

No sooner does the last word leave his mouth then Mako appears in the doorway, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "Hey, Rex buddy! Tell me, have you and Weevil done it yet?"

As Weevil's face heats back up, Rex's morphs into something almost comical. He slips the ciggarette out of his mouth, holding it inbetween two fingers instead, and stares at Mako. "What?"

"You know,' says Mako. 'screwed each other."

Rex blinks, then glances over at Weevil. The other boy's face is red, and it's from anger and embarresment and that threat is still looming over Rex's head. Weevil isn't prone to violance but, this time, Rex isn't entirely sure that he'd be safe.

So he just shrugs at Mako and pops the nicotine-stick back into his mouth. "Meh, can't say this time, Mako. Sorry."


End file.
